Angel in Hell
by TheHummingSwordsman
Summary: Enter Joli Arger, a marine girl under the supervision of Vice-Admiral Garp. Her hobbies include acrobatics, kick-boxing and annoying the shit out of the higher ups whenever she can. She is either brave or very, very stupid. Rated T (maybe M) for some language.


**He-llo, I am TheHummingSwords, call me HS for short. I have previously tried to write some fanfictions but I thought this one was most successful in my drafts. Please READ AND REVIEW! :P**

* * *

 **Enter Joli Arger, a marine girl under the supervision of Vice-Admiral Garp. Her hobbies include acrobatics, kick-boxing and annoying the shit out of the higher ups whenever she can. She is either brave or very, very stupid.**

 **Takes place after Akainu and Aokiji's fight on Punk Hazard, during the time skip, not sure if I want any pairings, but might change my mind later. Enjoy!**

* * *

New Marine ford

-GARP-

"No"

I stood with my mouth gaping open, dumb founded. How could such a reasonable request be denied?! I only wanted to promote two new rookies to the open positions of admirable. How could anyone deny that.

"Why not?" I whined like a child.

"It might make more experienced marines feel rejected" the fleet admiral replied.

"Lier! You just don't want two kids in the higher ranks!" I stated.

"…"

I smiled triumphantly and began eating a rice cracker as a reward.

"It wouldn't look good" Akainu replied "We are supposed to be a symbol of justice, and justice is not an unexperienced little girl!"

"What about Coby? The little boy?" I asked trying to get something out of this dreadful meeting. The fleet admiral thought for a moment.

"They are _both_ inexperienced and weak. They would not be able to handle it" He finally replied.

"They can learn on the job!" I insisted.

"Neither of them are being promoted!" Akainu demanded.

"Why not?" I asked, not letting the matter drop. Akainu palmed his face.

"She is reckless and doesn't follow my orders, and he has this stupid sense of justice!" Akainu replied, clearly frustrated.

"But they saved countless lives following that justice!" I argued.

"Yeah!" Shouted a feminine voice.

"Oh, wow, it's so great that you agree with m-" I stopped, and so did the fleet admiral.

"Why the hell would you think I sound like that!" Akainu questioned. I sighed.

"I'm an old man, my hearing is starting to get a little off" I said. "ARGER! GET IN HERE!" I ordered loudly.

The door creaked open and a small girl with long dark brown hair wearing jeans, high heeled boots and a crop-top that revealed toned muscles and scars all along her arms. Her boots clicked on the floor with every step she took. She glared at the Akainu, then smiled sheepishly at me.

"Hey Garp, fancy seeing you here" The girl said. I just sighed. I had long ago given up on controlling this girl. Oh, well, I'd punish her later.

"That's vice-admiral Garp to you, and you should address people with respect and in order of rank officer" Akainu lectured. The girl's smile instantly dropped as the fleet admiral addressed her in such a lowly manner. "And you are not wearing the appropriate uniform" She turned to him lazily, slapping a marine cap on her head and gave a mocking salute.

"Officer Arger reporting for duty fleet admiral Akainu and vice-admiral Garp" She said in a sarcastic tone. The fleet admiral started to glare her down, and she returned that glare.

"If you address me like that again I'll have you cleaning out the toilets" He threatened. The girl gave a smug smile in response.

"You really think I care?" She said cheerfully and did a dramatic bow. "'O' great leader" Akainu's coffee cup slowly started to melt. I gave the girl what I hope was a warning glare, when in reality I was silently cheering her on. Someone needed to put that man in his place. Either way, she ignored me and continued to stare down the fleet admiral.

"Then you will be sleeping outside whenever you're at base" The fleet admiral decided. The girl smiled even wider enjoying it like it was a game.

"No problem, thanks for going easy on me" She said with a wink. She turned on her heel and sat down in an empty chair across the room.

"You are dismissed officer Arger" The fleet admiral said.

"You know; I think I'd much rather like to stay" She said with a smile. A challenge. I sighed and put my head in my hands. The fleet admiral was fuming.

"GARP!" He yelled, making me look up "Control your student!" He ordered. I shot him a glare too, not liking his tone.

"She can't be controlled" I simply replied and started eating my rice crackers again.

"Looks like the geezer finally caught on, kahaha" Officer Sheela said with a laugh. The fleet admiral yelled, infuriated with both of these marine's efforts.

"It doesn't matter; this meeting is over anyway" The fleet admiral stated. I stopped eating and watched as the girl got up. She strolled towards the fleet admirals desk. Her hand slammed down and she leaned towards the fleet admiral so he could see just how pissed off she was.

"Listen here you ungrateful bastard" She started. I liked her guts, but a fight between those two was a frightening thought. Escape, yes I should escape. Could I make it to the door? No. Maybe the window . . . "Garp the Gist, hero of the Marines, knows what he's doing, he's been doing it for years, but you" The girl said accusingly, her voice rising "You have never been asked to do this, so you don't know potential looks like even if it punches you in the face, which is what I'm going to do if you don't stop being a sexist arsehole" She stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest.

"So you should really consider his request" She lectured him like she was his mother "or I'm gonna get mad" The fleet admiral got up slowly, then thrust his hand out and covered her body in magma. He smiled as she screamed and begged for mercy, until her vocal cords were destroyed and she couldn't speak or scream. He was still smiling when her face disappeared from the planet forever.

At least that's probably what would happen if Akainu wasn't bound by the law in a time of peace, or Arger wasn't a marine. In reality it was just a pathetic death glare.

"bitch" Akainu muttered under his breath.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE JACKASS!" The she-demon replied

"Fine, I will promote you and Coby to the position of Captain but not to an Admiral. That is my final decision now get out of my sight" The girl smiled sweetly.

"With pleasure" And she walked right out the double doors, throwing them open violently in the process. The fleet admirable relaxed slightly, the infuriated look still on his face. That girl was more trouble than she was worth, sometimes I thought I was crazy for keeping her around.

"phew, she's gone" I said from behind the curtain, where I would have sprinted to the window for my escape if things had gotten bad. "When you two are in the same room, it's like the battle at marine ford all over again"

"GET OUT!" the fleet admiral said, not having the energy to deal with me after having a convocation with that girl. Which I could relate to.

"Ok" I said walking out of the room. I was a bit disappointed that Coby or Arger didn't become an Admiral. I would've liked someone in that position that I trusted. They would have been good at it too, at least, Coby would. But they probably did need more time, and at least now they can accomplish more in the position of Captain.

"Garp" Akainu said just as I was about to leave. I paused, waiting to had what he had to say "The five elder stars wanted me to tell you that if you should change your mind, the position of admiral is still open for you"

"Tell them that my decision will never change and to stop pestering me with this nonsense"

I didn't bother to close the doors on my way out, or what was left of them after Joli Arger slammed them on her way out.

. . .

-AKAINU-

That girl was going to be the downfall of the new marine ford. I could tell. Garp was an ignorant fool for taking on such a disrespectful, loudmouthed bitch as a student. I tried to stop her from climbing up the ranks, but she has almost everyone's approval making it near impossible. Plus, she has Garp the Gist protecting and training her. I rubbed the lines in my forehead.

She was going to be difficult to dispose of.

. . .

-JOLI-

"Joli! Wait up!" A familiar voice called out from behind me. I turned and smiled at one of my very few friends.

"Hey Coby" I frowned "I thought you said you weren't gonna try spy on the meeting with me" Coby's face was red. It was probably just from running from who knows where.

"WHAT! I thought it was over!" Coby said. I smiled. Same old Coby, being extra careful to follow the rules. Seriously, he never even broke even one of the tiniest rules with me!

"It is dummy" I said as I punched his shoulder. He winced but continued walking beside me.

"So, how'd it go?" Coby asked, still curious about what his master wanted to talk to the fleet admirable about.

"If you wanted to know so bad you should have come with me" I accused.

"I would have been punished for disobeying orders!" Coby rebutted

"How is that bad?!" I said surprised by his comment. He normally didn't mind chores.

"Well, our training's starting to get serious, I don't want any distractions" He said. "besides, it was a meeting with Akainu" That's fair since Akainu was the same asshole who tried to kill Coby during the war, but it doesn't mean I was going to stop talking.

"Why didn't you just use your Haki? You would've never been caught if you used it" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He glared at me for bringing up the subject. Geez, touché.

"You should have come with me then; it would have been great training for stealth" I teased, changing the subject.

"You're the last person who can say that, I'm top of the class in stealth, above you for once!" Coby argued.

"You should've come and gave me a few pointers then" I said, it was a legitimate request. I wasn't exactly what you would call . . . quiet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coby asked catching the seriousness in my voice. I blushed and pulled my cap down to try hide my face.

"Nothing" I grumbled. He snatched the cap out of my hands and looked at it, a smile crossing his face.

"Did you get caught?" He teased. I blushed furiously, but still denied it.

"No, of course not!" I shouted as I tried to grab the cap back. Coby's grinned.

"You did; didn't you!" Coby said. I glared at him, and he grinned wider. "No wonder your wearing part of the uniform for once!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. Coby laughed.

"Don't act so smug, if I hadn't been there you wouldn't have gotten a promo-" FUCK! It was supposed to be a surprise. I began looking around for ways to escape.

"What were you going to say!?" Coby asked excitedly.

"Nothing" I grumbled. Coby stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't escape. He had a playful smile on his face.

"Come on, what happened in there?" he said playfully. I tried to break his hold but he managed to still hold me in place, I guess all that extra training paid off. Plan 'b' then. I relaxed my body and leaned in close to Coby with a coy smile on my face.

"Well I could tell you" I said flirtatiously "for a price" Coby blushed furiously and his hold loosened. My coy smile changed into a cheeky grin. I broke from his hold and kneed his family jewels. Running off I shouted behind me "OR YOU COULD JUST ASK THE GEEZER!" I got no reply as Coby was lying on the ground in pain. He really needs to work on his armament Haki.

. . .

Unfortunately, I couldn't escape Coby forever as he, Helmeppo and I had private training with Garp that afternoon. And he hadn't given up on trying to dig information out of me.

"Come on" He whined with puppy dog eyes "Tell me what happened" I snorted at his dedication.

"I told you to go ask the geezer" I said again "He has to tell you anyway" Coby threw his arms up in defeat and quickened his pace. I frowned at the quick defeat, it wasn't really like him. Something felt off. I soon found out what, as the geezer's fist of love came crashing down on my head. A giant pink lump formed on the top of my head as I cursed in pain.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I started fanning the lump trying to get it to stop throbbing. Of course, it didn't work. I turned my attention to Garp who was grinning like an idiot.

"DAMMIT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID OLD GEEZER!? IT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!" I yelled furiously at him. He simply started laughing loudly, which enraged me further encouraging to walk forwards and beat his sorry ass sky high. Arms grabbed me from behind, forcing me to stay put. I started squirming furiously.

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT!" I screamed at no one in particular. I looked behind me and saw Coby and Helmeppo holding me back. Those stupid idiots!

"Joli, just calm down!" Coby told me.

"Yeah, you don't want to get in trouble" Helmeppo said backing Coby up.

"WHO BLOODY CARES!" I screamed as I started kicking and biting them. Helmeppo instantly backed away, afraid of what I might do if I went into overdrive. Coby however, held strong.

"Calm down" Coby said firmly "This will just reinforce Akainu's decision to kick you out of the Marines for good" I stopped. I mean, how could I not. Coby was right of cause, he's always right. I stopped kicking around and scowled at my boots. Coby let go but didn't leave my side. He probably thought I would flip out again. _"_ _Smart guy"_ I thought.

"Bwahahahaha" The geezer was still laughing?! "Looks like the beast can tamed after all, eh Coby, bwahahahaha" A big red tick formed on my head.

"Anyway" Garp said, getting serious "Helmeppo, go with Bogard and continue training with your kukri knives. Arger, Coby you two stay with me"

Coby and Helmeppo both came to attention, saluted and said "SIR!" in perfect timing. I just stood there with my arms crossed "Whatever" Coby shot me a look. He hated it when I didn't follow basic rules like that. Whatever, it's only the Geezer, nothing to worry about. Helmeppo ran off to train with Bogard while Coby and I stayed with Garp. I started stretching preparing for a fight.

"Well as you know, you've both been promoted to the position of Captain so expectations are going to be-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Kahahahahaha" I laughed at Coby's reaction. He was practically glowing with excitement and pride. It was kind of hard to look at him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!? You didn't know?"

"KAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed even harder that this wasn't going how the geezer had planned. The expression on his face was priceless! (O_o)? _KAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Calm, calm, I needed to calm down. Garp curiously looks at me.

" _You_ didn't tell _him_?" I stifled my laugh into a giggle (with much effort) and tried to be serious. Which promptly fails.

"How could I spoil the surprise? KAHAHAHA" I said breaking out in laughter. I don't even know why I'm laughing! I just feel like everyone is way too serious and I need to laugh at little things to lighten the mood! I am _so_ considerate, kahaha! Garp bonked me on the head.

"Quit laughing, we've got actual work to do" I stopped laughing but kept a huge grin on my face. Luckily his fist wasn't covered in armament Haki and I was spared the extra pain. For now. Fortunately, he went and sat down on the side of the training grounds. Waiting for us to start our training I guess. I turned to face Coby and balanced myself out waiting for him to attack. Sometimes he would wait for me to attack, but I never did. I had a lot of patience during a battle, and always out lasted Coby in the waiting game. He cracked again this time and ran at me. I waited for him to build up speed before moving myself. And there we were, playing a game of chicken, waiting to see who would crack first.

* * *

 **Ok, so that is the start of my story. Any Questions? Queries? Random Statements? Well don't be shy! Please Review! :P**

 **-HS**

 **Also, if you liked this, please note that I have no idea when I'll be updating, so if you wait 4 months for an update, don't be disappointed. That's Just me being suuuuper lazy :P**


End file.
